one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akame vs Meta Knight
Akame vs Meta Knight is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninth OMM. Description Akame ga Kill vs Kirby! Sword wielding anti heroes do battle. Which one takes the decisive win? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: The Halberd (Kirby) Meta Knight observed the boarder of his ship. This girl... she displayed such skill and talent. He just had to battle her. As Akame hacked her way against the ship's defences, she turned to catch a glimpse of the masked figure making his way towards her. She raised the Murasame to block him, and then jumped before him, as he snapped his sword to a side. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! Blades clashed as the metallic sounds emitted over the ship. Akame was amazed by the speed of Meta Knight, but kept her blade gripped firmly. She had dealt with this before... right? Meta Knight had no problem penetrating Akame's guard, however, he feigned a Mach Tornado, forcing Akame to raise her Murasame. But with her Imperial Arms out of the way, Meta Knight was able to slash her stomach and then kick her back. Akame slammed the wall, but bounced off it and slashed her demonic blade across Meta Knight's front. The masked duellist parried the blow. "Your style is sloppy." he remarked, as he engaged the Drill Rush. Akame's eyes widened. "You speak too soon." she countered, sliding beneath the attack and slashing Meta Knight. Success! So close! The blade battered off the mask, rendering the impact useless. Meta Knight scoffed at the assassin's attempt, and cut her across the thigh deeply. She dropped to the floor, resting on her sword. Fine. Trump card it was. She raised the Murasame and slashed it across her palm, using the voices of the souls she had slain to empower her. With the new form in tow, Akame raced back at Meta Knight, catching his leg as he went for Shuttle Loop. Akame ripped him out the air, and launched him across the ground. Meta Knight blasted back with a hard cut, but Akame met it with a parry. The pair traded lightning fast blows, sparks flying off their weapons and burning Akame's arms, and Meta Knight's wings and mask. The pair then launched their opponent back. This last attack would be the last of the match. They charged fiercely, but Akame threw her blade upwards, drawing out Meta Knight's attack. Akame sidestepped. "No..." realised the masked warrior, as Murasame was dragged through his wings. He skidded face first on the floor, as Akame caught her weapon. KO! With a sheath of the blade, Meta Knight's wings exploded into blood; he was slain. Another soul to bear in Murasame's weight. Akame then trudged from the ship. She had promised Night Raid she would survive. And she was going to live to fight another day. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Akame!Category:Peep4Life Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees